Falling Away With You
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: It has been three years since Edward Elric has seen or heard from Roy Mustang. And although both men are now with someone else, it is hard to forget about what could have been.
1. Golden Eyes

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**_

**Falling Away With You**

**By: DudeGetATree**

**Chapter 1: Golden Eyes**

**~.~**

Pushing in one last time, I opened my eyes to peek down at the woman under me. Instead of marveling in her beauty and wishing I could stare at her blissful face forever, I found myself wishing I was staring into a pair of lighter, golden-colored eyes.

"Roy," she whispered after a few minutes of silence. I glanced over at her, hoping that she wasn't staring at me. She was. "Are you okay?"

"You seem to ask me that a lot lately, Riza." I told her, my tone maybe being a bit more colder than I intended. I felt her gaze narrow and sighed. "Sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, my love." I turned my head towards her and smiled softly.

She continued her narrow gaze for a few moments after that, but decided against pushing the issue. "Whatever you say." She turned her body so that her back was towards me. I sighed again, tiring of this same routine every night after sex.

However, truth be told, I wasn't anywhere near okay. Not with Riza anyways. My thoughts kept wandering back to a time where a pair of golden eyes would look up at me with that same blissful face. A pair of golden eyes narrowed as I said the things they didn't want to hear.

"Don't forget, Edward will be back in Central tomorrow. You promised you'd meet him at the train station," the blonde murmured as sleep began to take her.

A pair of pair of golden eyes that I would see for the first time in three years was what my mind kept wandering too.

**~.~**

"_Edward, please tell me it's not true," Winry begged. "Please tell me that what you're joking." _

_Ed choked up. As much as what he had said was true, it didn't mean that he didn't still care for Winry. It didn't mean that he still didn't love her._

"_Winry, I-" She sobbed harshly, cutting Ed off. _

"_Ed, you can't leave me! You can't!"_

"_Winry, please, you're making thi-"_

"_I'm pregnant!" She cried out. _

Ed's eyes snapped open at the memory. Ed sighed, he tried his best not to think about that night. The night that changed his life. The blonde man looked out the train window, staring at the scenery. He would be in Central soon. A half an hour to be exact. His heart raced at the thought of seeing Roy for the first time again in three years. Yet, his head ached from even thinking about Roy in such a way. It amazed him that after three years, he could still get butterflies from thinking of the onyx eyed man.

Yet it shouldn't be that way. Winry was at home with their son, expecting Edward to come to Central, get the job done, and go back home to them. That was it. No ands, ifs, or buts. Edward hadn't told Winry that Roy would be the one picking him up. Hell, Edward didn't even tell his fiancé that Roy was the one who had given him this case. Winry had no idea that Edward was going to see Roy, had no idea that the only reason he even accepted this case was because of the fact that Roy had asked him to.

"_Elric residence. Edward speaking." Ed answered._

"_You sound all grown up now, Fullmetal." Ed froze. Was it? No,no. It couldn't be...could it? "Are you that shocked to hear from me?"_

_Ed looked around, making sure Winry wasn't around before whispering, "Roy?"_

"_It hasn't been that long, has it, shorty? Or has your brain become as small as you are?" Roy chuckled at his own joke. _

_Ed hissed over the phone, "What the hell do you want, bastard?" It had been three years since he had seen Roy, three years since he had heard his voice. _

"_Ed, is that any way to talk to a friend that you haven't spoken with in years?"_

"_And who's fault is that," Ed hissed without thinking. _

_Roy paused for a moment, a tense silence falling over the phone conversation. "Listen, Edward. I didn't call to argue. I called...to ask you a favor."_

"_Ha!" Ed laughed, sarcastically. "What could you possibly need for me? Didn't you find someone else to wait on you hand and foot?"_

"_Edward!" Roy snapped, "This is a military matter. I need your expertise here in Central. If you chose to except, I will explain everything once you come out here to Central, and if you want to talk about **personal **matters, we can!"_

_Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not your dog anymore, Mustang! You can't just talk to me any way you damn well please."_

"_Is that a no?" _

_Ed thought it over for a moment. He hated working for the military even while he was in it. Why the hell would he want to work for them, while he was free? 'So you can find out the truth,' he thought. Ed sighed. 'Three years and the bastard still has some sort of hold on me.'_

"_If I come, there's no funny business, got it? I come, I get whatever it is you need me to get done, done, and then I leave." Ed stated, knowing damn well that wasn't going to be the case. _

_Ed could hear Roy smile over the phone as he whispered, "As your wish." _

"_I have work to do around the house first. I won't be able to come for another two weeks."_

"_I'll send you a train ticket." And with that, Roy hung up._

Ed felt like shit for leaving Winry to do this. What was seeing Roy going to accomplish? More heartache? He shouldn't have agreed to come. Ed closed his eyes and shook his head. 'What the hell am I doing here?'

The train stopped and Ed looked out the window again. This wasn't a dream. He was in Central and was about to see Roy for the first time in years. Ed grabbed his suitcase and slowly stalked off the train. He looked around. 'There's still time,' he thought. 'I can hide out until the next train to Risembool leaves and I can go back home. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here.'

"Edward!" Ed instinctively turned to the familiar, seductive voice that called out his name and once he saw Roy, all feelings he tried so hard to suppress for three years came boiling over.

**~.~**

**Please review.**


	2. Cold Out

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. **_

**Falling Away With Me**

**By: DudeGetATree**

**Chapter 2: Cold Out**

**~.~**

Roy opened the passenger side door for the blonde man who walked closely behind him.

"Thanks," Ed muttered as he got in the car. He immediately turned his head to look out the window once Roy got into the car. _'This is going to be fantastic,' _The blonde thought sarcastically.

"Ed?" Roy broke his train of thought. Ed side glanced at him. "I asked if you've gotten taller?"

"Hmph. I'm surprised you noticed."

Roy smirked, "That's not the only difference I've noticed. But, it is hard to overlook the fact that I was able to look straight over your head and now," he paused and chuckled, "Well, I can still look over your head."

"Shut up, bastard!" Ed growled under his breath as the man continued to laugh. "You always have something to say, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Asshole."

"Midget."

"You're a real dick, you know that?"

"And you're little brat, but, I'm sure you were already aware." Ed turned to glare at Roy, but his eyes widened slightly when he saw the man smiling softly. The blonde's gaze softened. "Just like old times." Roy murmured to himself, unsure if Ed heard or not. He wouldn't know, because Ed didn't answer either way.

"So are you going to explain this situation to me or is this just a waste of my time," Ed asked without looking away from the window.

"Right." Roy turned the car onto a familiar street. "I have all of the paperwork in my office, but I guess I could quickly brief you on the matter. There's been conflict between South City and Aerugo."

"Aerugo? We've never had problems with them before."

"That's why we aren't so sure on how to approach the situation. As you know, Aerugo is a major travel spot for Amestrians as well as there being a source of trade between our country and theirs. However, lately there have been uprisings at the border, trying to keep Aerugo citizens from coming into Amestris. The country is to the point of cutting off all ties with us. Many of their citizens have been killed along with some of ours."

"What the hell is the South Command doing about this?!"

"They're trying their best, Ed. However, you and I both know that South Command doesn't have the most military stationed there. So, now it's time for us at Central to get involved."

Ed sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Roy was right. The Southern and Western Command Centers weren't the most equipped with military. Amestris' biggest focus was Northern Command due to Drachma always trying to start a war and Eastern Command due to the rebuilding of Ishval.

"So, where do I come in during all of this? Am I supposed to go in and cause a scene? Scare these people with my almighty auto mail and make them cut their shit out?"

Roy's eyebrows knitted together at the sarcasm that dripped out of Edward's mouth. "_No,_ however you will be acting as our negotiator. The Aerugo military is willing to work things out. However, their negotiator requests to speak to you and you alone. Of course, we will enter the country with you, however it's you that the woman would like to communicate."

Ed's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Me? Why me?"

"I guess she knows you from your travels throughout the country. They wouldn't give us her name, they only said that she requested you."

"Hmph, and if it wasn't for her wanting to speak with me, I wouldn't even have gotten this mission," Ed stated bitterly. _'I wouldn't even have heard from you, prick.'_

"Actually, that's not true." Ed side glanced at the man once again. Roy turned his head slightly and smirked at the younger man. "You're the only one I know who has been to Aerugo and speaks their language. I would have called you, just in case we needed a translator."

Ed felt the anger inside him rise as he snapped his head away from the older man. "You're a fucking prick, you know that?"

"And yet you still came...I wonder why that is," Roy smiled at the blonde's flushed face.

"Not for you, that's for sure," Ed spat.

"You don't have to be so hostile, Edward."

"Shut up, Roy."

"Are you hungry?" Ed looked at Roy. Well, that was a sudden change. "There's a new Xingese place that opened up not to far from my place."

Ed was skeptical, but his stomach growled and earned a laugh from the raven haired man.

"Xingese sound good?"

"I guess. But don't try anything stupid, Mustang."

**~.~**

Ed smiled as he followed Roy up to the doorstep of the man's house. As much as the Elric brother hated to admit it, and he sure as hell wouldn't admit to it out loud, he enjoyed dinner with Roy. It had brought back old memories. Memories that Edward had tried so hard to forget. Memories that always stayed with him. Memories that would surely get him into trouble if he kept thinking that way. Ed looked to the left and realized there was another car parked in the driveway.

"You have company?" Ed asked without thinking. Roy paused, his hand still on the doorknob.

"I – uh," Roy was cut off when a Riza opened the door, gun in her hand.

"God, you two scared me. I thought someone was trying to break in," She put her gun down and looked at the now dumbfounded Edward.

Roy glanced over at Ed just as realization hit him.

"Edward, it's so good to see you again! And you've gotten taller. Come in you two! It must be cold out."

"That it is, Lieutenant," Ed stated grimly as he glanced once more at Roy and walked in past him.

**~.~**

**Please review.**


	3. Roy's Memory Lane: Pt 1

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. **_

**Falling Away With Me**

**By: DudeGetATree**

**Chapter 3: Roy's Memory Lane: Pt 1**

**~.~**

"_Hey, Mustang! Are you planning on opening your eyes any time soon? I know you're awake!" Roy groaned at the booming voice, trying to register who was the source of it. _

"_E-Edward?"_

"_Ya, Bastard! It's me! Doc over here had to put you to sleep in order for the stone to work on your eyes without the risk of any side effects." _

_Roy opened one eye slowly, closing it quickly as the bright light hit him hard. "Ugh."_

"_Ya, he said it would take you awhile to adjust. Anywhere from a few hours to a couple of days."_

_Roy felt a shift on the bed as the boy moved closer. _

"_Fullmetal...how long have you been here?"_

"_A few days."_

"_Why?" Roy could feel the younger man's body slightly tense up next to him._

"_God, Colonel. You're so dense. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were okay?"_

_Roy's heart fluttered the same it always did when the boy showed him his rarely seen caring side. It fluttered the same way it always did when Roy saw the boy at all. _

"_Thanks..."_

"_Hmph." The room stayed quiet as Roy kept trying to open his eyes and adjust to the light streaming into his hospital room. His colleagues had came to see him for a few hours, however it had been quiet since they all had left. _

_By midnight that night, Roy was drained and had a major headache. However, he attempted to open his eyes yet again, hoping the moon that shined through the window wouldn't be too bright for his sensitive eyes to handle. _

_One eye peeled open and slightly adjusted. It was blurry, but after many painful attempts, it wasn't too bad._

_Roy closed his eye once more only to reopen both of them. He looked around, trying to form shapes of things around the hospital room, only to catch a glimpse of familiar blonde hair in a chair next to his bed.. _

"_Ed?"_

_The blonde stirred in his sleep. Roy smiled softly. He hadn't even known the boy was still around. _

"_Ed," he spoke a little louder, shaking the blurry figure._

_Ed groaned and peeked one golden eye open. "What, Bastard," his voice still coated with sleep._

"_I can see," Roy whispered excitedly. He watched as Edward's golden eyes widened. _

"_What?" The blonde shot straight up._

"_I can see."_

_Ed smiled a bright smile that made Roy's chest tighten. Ed laughed and stood up out of the chair._

"_That's amazing, Roy! I'm going to go get Marcoh!" Roy blushed as Ed ran out of the room, more excited than he had ever seen the younger one. _

"_Yes, yes it is amazing..." he whispered to himself, as he heart still danced in his chest._

**~.~**

"_Colonel! You have mail," Riza said, dropping it on the pile of paperwork on his desk. _

"_Just another piece of paper on my desk," Roy muttered. He began tossing it, but caught a glimpse of the sender's name. 'Elric?' _

_Roy tore open the letter quickly, tossing the envelope aside as he began unfolding the paper. It had been two months since the Fullmetal Alchemist left, just weeks after he got his sight back. _

_'Bastard,_

_I'm not really good at writing letters. Hell, I'm not even good at speaking in general. I haven't even wrote Winry or Alphonse, but I just felt the need to write you. Maybe because when I left, things felt so unfinished._

_For the past month and a half I was in Creta, studying their culture. It was interesting. I met someone just like you there. Cocky, arrogant, full of herself. I had to go off on that bitch a handful of times. But arguing with her was nothing like arguing with you. With you it's – it's different. I never hated your bastard ass. In fact, I've always liked arguing with you. _

_I shouldn't have wrote that. _

_I suck at this._

_Anyways, I'm going to be arriving in Aerugo tomorrow. I hope to stay there for awhile longer than I did in Creta. I want to study their culture and their alchemy. I also want to learn their language. You think it's something I can do in a few months time? _

_I got you this ring at the Creta train station. The red stone reminds me of fire, which in turn reminds me of you. You don't have to wear it. It's a men's ring, so don't go and get all offended. They're actually really popular outside of Amestris. _

_You can reach me at the address below if you plan on writing back._

_Or not._

_Whatever you prefer._

_ -Ed'_

_And that's how it began. Roy wrote a letter in response that very day. He told the blonde how he liked the ring very much and he would wear it on special occasions, though he wore it everyday. He also told him how things in Central were. He spoke of how Havoc got his legs back and how he was growing a mustache much to his team's dismay. _

_Ed sent two letters back, one telling Roy a story he heard from an old man in an alley. The story was how soul mates were connected by a red string of fate. The two people who are connected by this string are destined lovers regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The other letter merely expressed Ed's thoughts of who might be on the other side of his string._

_Roy joked in his next letter that he was on the other side of Ed's thread, however Winry broke it and now she was on the other end of the blonde boy's._

_Ed didn't even speak of the red string of faith in his letters after that, however Ed wrote more affectionately. _

_And the more the blonde man told Roy how much he missed Central, the more Roy realized that it was him that Ed had missed._

_And he missed Ed as well._

_And in his last letter to Ed, after venting about Hawkeye and how much more paperwork he had to complete now that he was General, Roy finally gained the courage to write 'I love you,' on the very last line of the letter._

_A month had passed once he got another letter from Ed. It took Roy three days to open it, in fear of rejection from the blonde. But once he did finally tear the envelope open, he couldn't help but smile lovingly as he read the only seven words on the paper._

_ 'I love you too._

_ See you soon.'_

**~.~**

**Please Review**


	4. The Ring

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. **_

**Falling Away With Me**

**By: DudeGetATree**

**Chapter 4: The Ring**

Ed got into the back seat of Riza's car, watching as she smiled at Roy. His stomach flipped slightly in jealousy as he watched the man smiled back.

"So, Lieutenant-" Riza flashed Edward a glare through the review mirror. "I'm sorry. Riza...how long have you and the bastard been together?"

It was Roy's turn to glare at him through the review mirror, unnoticed by the blonde woman.

She thought carefully. "I'd say about a year now. About three years ago, Roy was in a rel-"

"Fullmetal knows the story, Riza."

"Oh," she looked at Ed. "Well, then you probably already know that Roy fell into a depression after the woman left him. It took him a few years but...we were able to get him-" she looked at her lover thoughtfully, "-somewhat back to normal."

"Awh, well isn't that something?" Ed faked a smile. "I bet you two _never _argue."

"Well, that's not true," Roy laughed. "Riza annoys the hell out of me all the time!"

"Like you don't? Let's not get into the 'ring' argument again." Roy rolled his eyes and propped his head on his hand, looking out the window.

Riza looked at him for a second more before sighing and looking back at the road.

**~.~**

"Chief! Long time no see!"

Ed smiled at his old team. "Hey! You guys haven't changed a bit. Where's Falman?"

"He'll be meeting us in Aerugo." Breda smiled. "How've you been, kid?"

"You know. Same shit, different day." Ed laughed as the entire team boarded the train.

"How's Al," Hawkeye asked as they all settled into their seats.

"He's fine. He's in Xing at the moment with May's family. I think he said something about planning on asking her family for permission to marry her."

"That's great. I'm happy for that kid," Havoc stated. Everyone agreed.

"That is great for Alphonse. Tell him I said congrats. When do you plan on marrying Winry, Edward," Roy asked smugly. "I know you've given up _so _much for that girl. She must be a keeper."

Ed flushed furiously at the statement. "I'm not too sure, Roy," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure it won't be before you and Riza though, seeing as you guys are already living together happily after one year."

"Well, she _is _the one that pulled me out of my depression. Though, I'm not really sure you know that feeling."

"Oh, trust me. I know the feeling of _neglect, _Mustang."

"What about the feeling of _abandonment? _I bet you don't know about that."

Ed knitted his eyebrows together in anger as he glared at the man. The other five members of their team looked back and forth between the two, confused.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up for once, Roy?"

"I will. But first, how about you tell me about how your _son _is doing?" Roy knew it was a low blow, but he couldn't help but smirk as the anger that was apparent on the younger blonde's face finally was spoken.

"He's _great_. Thanks for asking," Ed snapped as he got up and stormed down the aisle.

"You're welcome," Roy snapped back, just loud enough for the other to hear before he slammed the door to the cable car.

The remaining team looked at Roy. "What," he snapped again, looking angrily down at his hands. He began fumbling with the ring he had on his left hand, a tactic he normally did to signify that he was beginning to feel overwhelmed by emotion.

"Not this again," his girlfriend muttered. Roy shot her a nasty look before getting up and wandering off on his own as well.

**~.~**

"_Aerugo?"_

"Ya, so I won't be ho-"

"_Home for awhile. Ya, I know."_

"Listen, Winry. I didn't know. I'm so-"

"_Sorry. Ya, I know."_

Ed used his free hand to punch the bridge of his nose. "Winry. I'm already upset as it is today. Please don't make this harder on me. I didn't know the details of the assignment before agreeing to it. If Roy had told me that I-"

"_Roy?! Roy gave you this assignment," _Winry asked in disbelief.

_'Shit,'_ Ed thought. "It's not like that, Winry. I promise, this isn't a big deal."

"_Not a big deal? Ya, sure, Ed! It's no big deal that you left your son and fiancé that you have been with for five years to be with the man you cheated on her with!"_

Ed's anger immediately turned into guilt and his heart immediately dropped. She was right. There was no way around the truth. "Winry, please li-"

"_Have fun in Aerugo, Ed," _she spat before hanging up.

Ed slammed the phone on the receiver, grunting in frustration. "Edward?" The blonde jumped slightly and turned around quickly.

"Shit, Roy. You scared me." Roy walked towards him with hesitation.

"Was that Winry?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you already know that answer to that, you dumb bastard."

"Can you stop being a hostile asshole for once and just talk to me like a normal human being?" Ed glared at his ex-lover for a moment before sighing.

"What do you want, Roy," he asked with a more gentle tone.

"The next car over is empty...Can we talk?" A familiar look crossed Roy's eyes. A pleading look, a look Edward was sure only he had seen.

**~.~**

Ed felt a lot more at ease. He and Roy spent an hour talking about everything _but _their significant others.

Roy smiled softly at the blonde man who was telling a story of a time he traveled to Xing.

"So, that's why I no longer wear leather pants when it's cold," Ed chuckled a bit at the memory, but caught a glance at Roy staring at him strangely, so he rose an eyebrow. "What," he asked the man sitting next to him.

Roy placed his hand on top of Ed's and slightly squeezed. "I- I really missed you, Edward."

Ed's heart fluttered. He looked down at their hands, attempting to hide his blush. Ed looked over Roy's hand and caught a glimpse of something.

"Is that the ring I sent you while I was in Creta?"

Roy retracted his hand and rose it so that it was eye level with Edward.

"That it is. I never take it off."

Ed blushed before knitting his eyebrows together at a memory of earlier that morning. "If Riza hates it so much, why not take it off?"

"Because..."

"Because what," Ed asked impatiently.

"It reminds me of you and," Roy paused. "I need that reminder daily."

Before Ed could react, the cable car door opened, revealing Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Riza. "You two don't know how _unbelievably_ hard it is to find you guys when you're not yelling at each other," Jean exclaimed. The group sat around the two men and began their normal chit chat. Roy sat back and side glanced at Ed, smirking.

Ed couldn't help but softly smile as he noticed Roy fumbling with the ring he had given the man so many years ago.

**~.~**

**Please Review.**


End file.
